The invention refers to a method for producing a stacking column for storing storage items one above the other or next to each other on pawls which are rotatably arranged around a pivot between two side cheeks, and also to a kit for producing a corresponding stacking column and pawls for use in such stacking columns.
Stacking columns are known in multifarious forms and on the market. Stacking columns are used primarily during the production of body parts in the automobile industry. The corresponding body parts are taken from the presses via robots and before further processing are intermediately stored in stacking columns. As a rule, four stacking columns are set up in a rectangle. Each stacking column has a multiplicity of pawls which are arranged one above the other. A first pawl in this case is mostly located in the stand-by position. If a storage item is laid upon this pawl, the pawl pivots into the working position and in the process drives a subsequent pawl which in this way gets into the stand-by position. Such a stacking column is known for example from DE 38 11 310 C1.
Stacking columns are also used, however, for the horizontal storage of storage items, as is described for example in DE 40 20 864 A1. The principle of operation of these horizontal stacking columns is similar to that of the vertical stacking columns.
The spacing of the pawls constitutes a significant problem in stacking columns. Different storage items also require a different spacing. For this, in WO 03/03551 A1 for example, ovision is made for the pawls to be interconnected at least via a link plate, wherein for reduction of a spacing of adjacent pawls at least one link plate is formed in an angled or cranked or arc-shaped configuration.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a method for producing a stacking column by means of which stacking columns of different desired spacings can be produced considerably easier.